


Learning the Stakes

by Rini



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Challenge: Bandom Stuffsit 2012, D/s, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rini/pseuds/Rini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warped Tour 2005. Frank loves Gerard who loves Frank, but they can’t see it, no matter what Mikey says until it’s there in front of them and they can’t help themselves. Meanwhile, Pete and Mikey can’t figure out how to be what they want until they get some surprising help from Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Stakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lizibabes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/gifts).



            Waves of heat shimmered up off the asphalt of the parking lot adding humidity to the suffocating midday warmth. Frank shielded his eyes from the sun while looking around for his band before giving up and rolling his shoulders in irritation at the slow trickle of sweat sliding down his back and sticking his shirt to his skin. He’d woken in his bunk to find his band missing and no recollection of their sound check time. Frank scrubbed his right hand over his face and then over his head to scratch at his scalp. Days into Warped Tour and he already needed a shower. “Ah, fuck it,” he grumbled and headed toward the Main Stage. He watched No Use For A Name play for a minute before realizing that he’d missed his own sound check. Shoving his hands in his pockets, Frank checked the time and shuffled back toward his bus. It was unlike his band to let him miss sound check; just as it was unlike him to sleep right through his responsibilities. He waved at the few people he knew, but still hadn’t encountered any of his band mates by the time he’d climbed on the bus and settled back into his bunk. He knew they’d be back before show time.

            The door to the bus hissed open an indeterminable time later bringing with it a blast of heat and a pair of muted voices. Frank was on the verge of pushing back his curtain we he realized that one of the voices didn’t belong to his band, but was Pete Wentz with Mikey. Grumping to himself over _that_ turn of events, Frank nearly missed Mikey’s low groan and Pete’s whispered, “You sure no one’s here?”

            “’Course,” Mikey mumbled, voice muffled against Pete’s lips. “Saw Frank leave a bit ago and we left the rest of my band on _your_ bus. Chill.” He chuckled low and tugged Pete into the bunk area, pressing Pete’s back against the edge of the middle left bunk with a clatter – only inches from where Frank lay listening with increasing disturbance. The sounds of kissing seemed absurdly loud to Frank’s ears and he closed his eyes in a futile attempt at blocking out the sounds of Mikey making out with Pete.

            Pete released a strangled sound, the syllables muffled against Mikey before he pulled away with a louder, sucking noise.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Mikey asked.

“Mikey,” Pete gasped roughly. “Gay above the waist.” His words were low and strained. “I don’t…I’ve never gone below the belt with a dude before.” The sounds of someone hitting their head echoed back to Frank accompanied by softly huffing laughter.

            “Shit,” Mikey mumbled, voice distorted. “I thought that shit was all a joke.”

            Pete shifted, clothes rustling against the bunk curtain. “Yeah, not so much.”

            Mikey whined softly. “Sorry man,” he said, the rasp of sliding his hands from Pete’s ass to his hips and then up to his lower back audible to Frank. “Whatever. We can do whatever you want.”

            Pete kissed Mikey hard, bit his lower lip and devoured his mouth until they broke apart with deep, gasping breaths. “I want you…I want it all with you, Mikey. Just slow, okay?” He blew out a loud, exasperated breath. “Fuck, I sound like a girl.”

            Mikey laughed. “Don’t let Gee hear you say that. He’ll lecture you for hours on the misogyny of what you just said.” Leaning down, Mikey slurped and sucked a huge bruise on Pete’s left collarbone.

            Pete groaned, arching against Mikey’s lips with a gasp. He rocked into the touch until Mikey backed up against the right bunks and pressed his thumb firmly over the new mark. “Tonight,” Pete gasped, hips stuttering. “Joe’s taking Patrick to one of the parties. Come to the bus?” he asked. “We can have all the privacy we want for hours.”

            “Yeah,” Mikey finally said in a rough, heated voice. “Come to our set?”

            “Count on it, MikeyWay,” Pete said.

            Frank rolled his eyes, hiding his face in pillow to the soundtrack of Mikey and Pete firing up the game console in the front lounge.

 

~~

 

            Sitting beside Gerard on a stone wall, Frank looked out over the bus and van city of the latest Warped Tour date. He swung his legs and slugged back some water before turning toward his best friend and that guy he’d had feelings for nearly as long as he’d known him. “So, what’s up with Mikey and Fall Out Boy?” he asked.

            Gerard hummed, smudging his finger over his current drawing in his sketchbook, his attention not remotely on Frank or his question. He was intent on the newest designs he’d been envisioning for their next album.

            “Seriously,” Frank persisted. “He’s spending all his time with them. With Pete.”

            Looking up, Gerard blinked at Frank. “Yeah?” he asked. “Hadn’t noticed.”

            Frank looked incredulously at Gerard, “Are you shitting me? You hadn’t noticed?” He didn’t believe it for a second. Gerard was an incredibly perceptive guy, especially where Mikey was concerned, though apparently not where Frank and his feelings were concerned.

            “Nah,” Gerard said. “S’not like I always keep track of him. He’s always where he’s s’posed to be when we need him and we kinda agreed to go do our own things this tour.” The ‘now that I’m clean and sober’ was left unsaid, but was still loud and clear as far as Frank was concerned.

            “Huh,” Frank said and shrugged. “Yeah, guess so.” He was more than slightly surprised that Gerard was so blissfully unaware, but shrugged it off and jumped off the wall. “You gonna stay here?” he asked, rocking back on his heels with his hands shoved in his pockets.

            Pushing his hair off his face, Gerard scrunched his nose and looked around. “Yeah, I’ll see you at sound check.”

            Frank scratched his nose, bobbed his head and turned back toward the bus. He figured he’d be able to bother Ray for a bit or maybe find Bob for a piggy back ride through the buses. He keyed in the bus code, dragged himself up the stairs, grabbed a Coke out of the fridge and wandered into the back lounge only to find it empty. No Ray. Frank wrinkled his nose and huffed out a breath. Everyone was off or occupied and Frank was bored. He should’ve stayed with Gerard, but even that hadn’t been holding his attention either. Frank grumbled under his breath and headed back to his bunk. Opening his curtain, Frank eyed the squares of cloth he had tucked into the springs of the bunk above his. He reached out and fingered the dark blue one. A deep breath sucked in and Frank grabbed it down, folding it small and hiding it in his back right pocket. He guzzled his soda, tossed the can away and let out the breath. Frank was on a quest for a distraction after their set from the itchiness under his skin.

 

~~

 

            Mikey glanced side stage at Pete, smiling and wrinkling his nose before turning back to the crowd with his head bowed and playing his heart out. He ran through the set almost entirely on autopilot, much like he had when he’d spent every gig drunk out of his mind. They were, he hoped finally going to ease Pete over his “above-the-waist” rule and Mikey’d been hard, pressing into the fly of his jeans since he’d read Pete’s text.

            Handing his bass to his tech, Mikey strode off the stage with a smile just for Pete. He tossed a glance over his shoulder to Gerard. “Gee, Pete and I are going to chill on the bus. You’re hanging with The Rejects tonight, yeah?” Mikey asked.

            Gerard nodded and smiled his wide smile, the one he saved primarily for Mikey and sometimes. “Yeah, should be gone for a bit since we’re all done so early.”

           

~~

 

            In a crowd, more a traveling city the size of Warped, Frank knew someone would recognize the bandana he’d pulled out and tucked into his back right pocket. He’d seen a few himself in the first couple of days, but hadn’t paid any attention. Hooking up kink-wise had been the last thing on his mind while he watched Gerard navigate the tour in his new-found sobriety. While he was incredibly proud of Gerard, it left Frank feeling a bit lost.  All it took was a quick, but thorough glance around the first group he came to for Frank to realize he wouldn’t find what he was looking for there. He took a beer, shared a smoke and was on his way in under ten minutes; Frank was now on a mission.

            Finally, after a few false starts, Frank caught sight of a guy with promise – someone as far from Gerard as he could get. The guy was tall and broad with arms Frank knew could either hold him up or pin him down exactly the way he wanted and needed. The best news of all was the dark blue scrap of fabric hanging out of the back of his left pocket. With his usual bravado and an extra dash of brashness, Frank slid into the group. He watched his target watching, and passing over, others. When that piercing gaze landed on Frank, he straightened and quickly flicked his eyes down and back up. The arch of an eyebrow sent Frank spinning half way around with his hands clasped behind his back and highlighting his own bandana.

            Patience was never his strong suit, but Frank did his best to engage the guys he was speaking with. He startled only slightly at the warm strength of the hand that clamped down on the back of his neck. The guy slid easily into the conversation and waited until a natural break where others started to shift their focus. Jason leaned in to speak directly into Frank’s ear, “If your glance earlier was an invitation and that invitation remains open, nod your head once.”

            Frank did as instructed, single sharp nod accompanied by a noticeable relaxation of the tension in his body. He closed his eyes, sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes with the release. Jason waited a beat, let Frank settle into his thoughts. “Are you an exhibitionist?” he asked. “Or, do you want privacy? Got anywhere to go?” Jason squeezed the back of Frank’s neck. “You may respond verbally.”

            “Privacy. Tonight,” Frank replied. “Sir,” he added almost as an after-thought. “But,  I have nowhere to take this. My bus is occupied.”

            Jason nodded. “Lucky that I do, then.” He flexed his fingers on Frank’s neck and started to lead him out and away. “My name’s Jason,” he said once they’d moved beyond the nearest bus and toward a quieter spot. “You can drop the Sir tonight unless you want to keep it for your own headspace. _If_ we play again, we’ll see where or if that fits.” Frank walked steadily and easily alongside Jason, nodding to show he heard what Jason said.

            “Tell me your name and what you came out here looking for with that bandana on display,” Jason said.

            Taking a breath, Frank braced himself for the one part in this that he hated – giving the truth of what he wanted and what made him tick to a complete stranger. “M’name’s Frank,” he said. “Want and need you to shut down my brain.” He took a breath and tipped his head slightly from side-to-side to stretch out his neck and settle into the moment. “I can be a real shit and I need you to force that side of me into submission, please. I’m not too picky with how you go about it,” Frank said, licking his lips. “I’m a guitarist, so my only limit on that is you can’t fuck up my hands or arms any.”

            Jason hummed out a thoughtful noise. “Tomorrow’s a long travel day…you worried about sitting down?”

            “Nah,” Frank replied easily. “Can spend it face down in my bunk if I need to.” He licked his lower lip, flicked a sideways glance at Jason and added, “Last thing I’d like is to get fucked good and hard.”

            Jason tightened his grip painfully and asked, “What if I said no?”

            Frank whimpered involuntarily and closed his eyes. “I’d be disappointed, but it wouldn’t be a deal breaker.” He did his best to both keep any disappointment out of his voice and convince his dick it wouldn’t be the end of the world.

            Chuckling low and almost sinister, Jason pulled them to a halt and pressed Frank face first and full body against the side of the nearest van. “Then we’ll just have to see if you can’t make me want to fuck you.”

            Dick hardening fully and immediately at those words, Frank held back most of his groan and consciously allowed himself to go lax in Jason’s grip. “I’ll do my fuckin’ best,” he replied hoarsely.

            “Oh,” Jason chuckled. “I’ve no doubt you will. We’re where we’re going so this is your last shot before I’m completely in charge. Anything else you want to say?”

            Frank shook his head as best he could with his forehead pressed to the side of the van.

            Jason released him, opened the back doors of the van and said, “I want your safe work and then you need to strip where you are before climbing in.”

            Shivering, Frank squeezed his eyes shut tight. “Jersey,” he said, making sure Jason could hear him before he took a half step back and pulled his tee shirt off and over his head. He folded it roughly and went to drop it when Jason grabbed his arm gently. “Put your stuff in my arms,” Jason said. “No use getting it any dirtier than you have to on this tour.”

Frank nodded and set his tee shirt in Jason’s hands. The rest of his clothes followed slowly and carefully. Taking the time helped Frank with letting go of everything except what he was doing for Jason. By the time he was naked, Frank was quiet and settled. He placed his boots just inside the open back door of the van and stepped back, completely naked.

Jason looked Frank over and placed his clothes over the boots. “You can climb in,” he said, moving to be certain Frank was as hidden as possible in deference to Frank’s request for privacy. “I want you on your knees in the middle of the bedding.”

Frank nodded and climbed into the van. He settled on his knees, spreading them slightly and resting back on his heels with both hands palm up on his thighs. Taking a long look at the lines and planes of Frank’s body, Jason hauled himself in the van before closing and locking the doors. He stripped off his shirt and tossed it carelessly to the side followed by his own boots and socks. “This is the last choice I’m giving you; do you want me to restrain you?” Jason asked in deference to Frank’s comment about his wrists. “Or can you do as you’re told?”

The question made Frank bristle, exactly as intended and he shook his head decisively. “I can do what I’m told,” was his tight response.

Jason grinned, looking forward to testing Frank. “Then crawl over here and get me out of my jeans using your mouth.” Frank made a soft noise, pressing up on his knees and shuffling as carefully as he could until he knelt between Jason’s shins. Folding himself in half, Frank rested his hands at his sides and worked lips and teeth to pop the first button through the hole. He sent up a quiet thought of thanks that Jason had on button-fly jeans and proceeded to open the fly slowly, one button at a time.

Once Frank had the fly completely opened, he nosed his way between the fabric and nuzzled up the length of Jason’s dick with a hum. Jason curled his hand at the base of Frank’s head, tugged him back, and stared down at him. Jason used his free hand to pull himself out of his briefs and rub the head of his cock over Frank’s lips. “Open up,” Jason said, grinning when Frank responded immediately. He pushed past Frank’s lips and into his mouth, moaning at the wet heat. Frank closed his eyes and curled his tongue around the head of Jason’s dick before hollowing his cheeks and sucking when Jason pressed further and deeper into his mouth and throat. He tucked his hand in his lower back, shifter his legs open a bit further and pushed his head down on Jason’s dick.

“Stay right there,” Jason growled softly before rocking his hips up. He thrust slowly at first, enjoying the fact that this self-proclaimed shit was just taking what he gave. Jason expected it out of the subs he dominated, but had been expecting more of a fight from Frank. He stroked his thumb over the nape of Frank’s neck and thrust in sharp and hard. He moaned low and ramped the pace, moving faster and harder. Frank’s pliability guaranteed Jason would be fucking him but not until Frank was completely wrung out. Tipping his head back, Jason thrust sharply two, three times and came down Frank’s throat with a low, drawn out moan.

Frank shivered, groaned and fluttered his eyes open to look up at Jason with  want and lust in his eyes. He wasn’t under, but he was headed that way and Frank found himself yearning for it in a way he’d not felt in years. Jason pulled out and wiped hi dick off on Frank’s lips and right cheek. He pulled Frank up and off his lap, pushing him back on his heels and dragging his hand down Frank’s chest to curl his hand around Frank’s dick. “Want you face down, ass in the air,” Jason said before he tugged off the rest of his clothes.

Almost throwing himself to the blankets, Frank got himself into position: head on his arms, knees tucked under, back curved and thighs widened slightly. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t even think about it, just got into position and waited. Taking his time to gather lube and a condom, Jason looked over at Frank and stroked a hand over his skin at random intervals. The waiting was all part of his plan, a calculated way to get Frank deeper into his head space and out of his thoughts. “Wonder how long this is going to take,” Jason said idly, sliding his hand from Frank’s lower back, over his ass and down his right thigh. Without warning, Jason drew his hand back and let fly with a quick staccato of smacks against the lower swell of Frank’s ass, where it met his thighs. He chuckled at the inventive cursing that escaped from where Frank was buried face down on the pile of blankets and the way Frank arched his back deeper to present his ass higher. Jason grinned, skimmed his hand over the pinkened skin ad pulled back his arm to rain down a steady stream of strikes that covered all of Frank’s ass and alternated between cheeks. It wasn’t until Jason could hear softly gasping sobs and felt Frank moving ever so slightly away from each smack that he lessened the intensity and finally slowed to a stop.

Jason smiled to himself, thoroughly enjoying the heat radiating off Frank’s ass while he rubbed his rough palm over the tender skin. Taking his time, Jason stroked up Frank’s back, lightly massaging the tension out of him before fisting his hand in Frank’s hair and pulling his head back. The checked-out, glassy eyes made Jason smile and gently shake his head back and forth. The look on Frank’s face, mouth open and lips red from his biting them in desire, and the darkening of his eyes sent Jason’s free hand to his cock. He stroked himself a couple of  times, all he needed after the way Frank took the spanking, before efficiently slicking the condom and lube on his dick. Covering his fingers, Jason stroked two over Frank’s hole before pushing them in with no resistance. He smiled to himself, slid his fingers out and pressed his cock in slow and steady until Frank had taken him in fully. Tugging gently at first, Jason matched the drag of his hand to his thrusts so that each one tipped Frank’s head back and bared his throat. Jason kept himself under tight control as long as he could before spilling into the condom. He pulled Frank up on his knees and jerked him off until Frank was shuddering in Jason’s arms and coming across his own stomach. Once Frank went still, Jason grabbed the condom and pulled out, making sure to get Frank settled before he tied it off and tucked it aside. Jason stretched out with Frank, curled him close and began the slow process of helping bring Frank back into himself with quiet words and soft touches.

 

~~

 

Approaching the bus, Frank slowed down. He knew Mikey and Pete had taken off to the bus and he suddenly realized that even though he’d been gone awhile, he was still likely to interrupt them. Frank dithered, second guessing his decision to come straight back to the bus and his bunk even though he knew he needed it, and then cursed himself out for his indecision. With a disgusted grumble, Frank keyed in the code for the bus and crept on cautiously. He hoped, though he knew it was likely in vain, that he’d escaped without running into Mikey and Pete. Luck was clearly not on his side and Frank grimaced at the low sounds he could hear coming from Mikey’s bunk. Mikey’s needy whine, the one he made when he was so close to coming but just not quite there yet, was as familiar to Frank as his own sex noises. He ducked his head and sucked in a quiet breath before leaning into his own bunk to grab his hoodie. Just as Frank was about to scoot back out to leave, Mikey cursed and Pete grunted before they both fell into nervous laughter tinged with disappointment and frustration.

“Sorry,” Pete murmured, sounding genuinely contrite.

“S’alright,” Mikey replied in a voice Frank recognized as his best attempt at believing Pete. “S’not working, though, Pete.” The sound of Mikey’s curtain rustling sent Frank scrambling for the front lounge and his iPod. No one but he would know that he’d overheard the two of them.

Mikey rolled out of his bunk, but bent over in order to lean in and kiss Pete. He nipped Pete’s lower lip with his teeth and tugged back before reaching in to cup his cheek. “I didn’t say _we’re_ not working. I said _it’s_ not working.” Mikey swiped his thumb over Pete’s lip. “I want you. You want me…and we’ve even mostly conquered your aversion to dick, but _something_ still isn’t clicking.”

Pete’s reply was too low for Frank to hear though he easily caught the sound of fingers being sucked and Mikey moaning. “Just let me blow you,” Mikey said. “We’ll figure it out later. Everyone’s gone for a while, we can do it in the lounge.”

Frank took that as his cue to cut out. The last thing he wanted was to come face-to-face with a half-naked Mikey or Pete. He grabbed the hoodie and slid back off the bus as quietly as possible.

 

~~

 

            Frank lounged on the sofa bench in the front lounge of the bus, head tipped back and eyes closed. Gerard had been and gone, retreating to his bunk with multiple mugs of coffee while mumbling something about lyrics and a vision. Unable to muster any interest, Frank had merely grunted and adjusted further into the corner of the seat he’d sunk into. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but Frank was entirely too invested in wanting Gerard to hide it in his exhausted state.

Bob and Ray emerged from the back studio area, dragging Gerard out of his

Bunk under loud protest even while Gerard shuffled along behind them. When they moved past Frank, Ray ruffled up his hair and tugged easily on the ends. “Lunch,” he said with a raised eyebrow.

            “Nah, gonna sit here,” Frank shook his head and offered up a tired smile. “Might grab a nap.”

            Ray nodded, prodding Gerard after Bob. “I’ll bring you back anything worth eating.”

            Frank nodded his thanks and waited until the door closed to push himself up off the couch to make his way to the back lounge. He’d just finished changing over the controllers and setting up the Xbox when the Hydraulic bus door opened with a hiss. He stifled a groan, ducked his head and called out, “no good eats?”

            “No idea,” Mikey replied, leaning against the door to the lounge while his voice made Frank’s head pop up in surprise. “That where everyone else fucked off to?”

            Nodding, Frank tipped his head toward the game console with a raised eyebrow. At Mikey’s nod, he tossed over the second controller and scrambled onto the couch to get the game started. They played a few rounds in silence, trading off victories until Frank burst out with, “So, Pete’s pretty gay for you, isn’t he, Mikeyway?”

            Mikey’s video character skid off the road, crashing and dying in a fiery ball while he stared resolutely at the screen. Anyone who didn’t know Mikey would think he was unfazed by both events, but Frank knew his friend better than that and realized he’d struck ~~an~~ (a) nerve. Hell, Frank had known he’d hit a nerve and had done admirably, at least he thought so, in refraining from the topic up until that point.

            “The fuck?” Mikey asked, voice going up at the end even though he tried to control it.

            “Might’ve been in the bunks once when you two were fucking round,” Frank said easily before he got them set up to play another game. “Also, couldn’t help noticing you two fucking off together after the shows most nights.” He grimaced slightly and scratched at the side of his nose – conversations like these were his least favorite. “Everything good?”

            Mikey dipped his head once while breathing you a quiet “yeah” before proceeding to trounce Frank harder than he had all day.

            “Okay,” Frank said, shaking his head ruefully at the screen. “Just wanted you to know that I know and you can like talk to me or whatever if you need to.”

            Nodding his head again, Mikey murmured an okay before tossing his controller on the couch next to Frank and disappearing into his bunk – likely texting furiously with Pete the entire time.

            Frank groaned and scrubbed a hand over his face. “Fuck that coulda gone better,” he muttered and shut off the video game. Maybe a nap was what he needed after all.

 

~~

 

            Frank didn’t normally stick around long after, but he’d agreed to have Kevin continue to kneel for him for a while as part of their negotiated scene. He sat in a camp chair, beer in the cup holder and his right hand curled around the back of Kevin’s scalp. There were a few other people nearby in similar poses and states of relaxation. Anyone who didn’t know what to look for wouldn’t see anything all that different from any other party raging amongst the buses.

            Mikey leaned against a bus, hidden in the shadows, and watched Frank. He’d stumbled upon the party earlier, just in time to watch Frank flirt and go off with the boy who still knelt at Frank’s side. Mikey knew what it meant, was smart and experienced enough in the club scene to recognize what he was seeing. He and Pete had even tried to engage in some of their own power play with disastrous results. Going to his knees for Pete was all wrong for him, but Mikey didn’t know how to exude the calm and control he could see emanating from Frank. Mikey bit at the side of his right thumbnail and kept silent watch as though he could absorb what Frank did for his own use.

            Frank scratched at Kevin’s hair and smiled slightly before he took a large sip of his beer. You doing okay?” he asked just loud enough to carry to Kevin without bringing any attention to them from the people nearby.

            “Maybe some water,” Kevin replied softly, rolling his head back and forth in Frank’s hand with his eyes still closed. “My throat’s a little scratchy.”

            Able to hear the rasp, Frank grinned wickedly to himself. He loved being able to hear the evidence when he’d spent time fucking someone’s throat. Frank tugged Kevin’s head around, pulled him up for another rough kiss and then rubbed his thumb over Kevin’s lower lip. “You took it better than I expected,” Frank admitted. He released Kevin to open a water bottle and held it steady for Kevin to sip from.

            Kevin took several small sips before sitting back on his heels and starting to fidget. He rolled his head and then shoulders before he leaned forward and rolled up to his feet.

            “You don’t have to go if you’re not ready,” Frank said, leaning back to drink his beer and look Kevin over.

            “Nah, I’m good,” came Kevin’s easy reply as the flirtatious smile and confident set of his shoulders came back over him. “Thanks, man,” he added. “I needed that. Any time you wanna take me down…just call.”

            Smiling, Frank nodded and handed the water bottle to Kevin. “I’ll keep it in mind. See ya around.” e acHe actually would, too. Frank waved his off and finished his beer. He didn’t want to move and if he got up for another beer, Frank knew he’d actually head back to the bus. And that was the one thing, or really, that’s where the one person who could ruin his mellow was most likely to be found. Frank signed and resigned himself to the lack of beer by closing his eyes and settling deeper into the chair. A few moments later, he heard a chair being dragged toward him. He waited a few beats and when no comment came, he opened his eyes to see a new beer dangling in front of his face. Frank took it and turned a startled glace to the side only to see Mikey sitting beside him. “Hey Mikes,” he said.

            “You looked like you could use another,” Mikey said, sipping his beer and stretching his long, coltish legs out in front of him.

            “Uh…yeah,” Frank agreed. “Thanks.” He stared at Mikey, a frown creasing his forehead. “How’d you find me?” As far as he knew, none of the rest of his band was actively kinky or even knew these parties existed, never mind how to find one.

            “I’d heard some rumors about these parties, asked around and came upon this one,” Mikey said. “Had no idea you’d be around, but I walked up just as you headed out with that guy.”

            Frank chuckled, wiped his right hand over his mouth and arched an eyebrow. “Saw that, huh?” he asked even though Mikey had just said he did. Mikey nodded, but kept quiet. He knew Frank would keep going as long as Mikey didn’t say anything to distract him.

            “Not like it’s a secret,” Frank said. “But there’s a pretty good community out here on tour.”

            “Seems like,” Mikey agreed, playing with his can of beer. “You do this often?”

            Frank gulped down a third of his remaining beer and then finally shook his head. “Coupla times. It helps with…you know.” He waved his hand in the air, random and wild gestures that to him meant Gerard, his crush, and his perpetual blue balls because of it all.

            “You been doing it a long time?” Mikey asked, rolling the can between his hands and staring into the middle of the party. He knew better than to get involved with Frank’s hand gestures unless he wanted to sit around all night dissecting them.

            “Few years,” Frank said. He glanced at Mikey and then away again fairly quickly.

            Mikey took a deep breath. “You always in control?”

            Frank shook his head. “Not always,” he said, closing his eyes and finishing off his beer. “Depends on what I want.”

            Mikey nodded, drank his beer, and sucked in a deep breath that rattled Frank’s nerves slightly. “You ever teach anyone how to be in control?” He was still looking everywhere except at Frank.

            Frank gaped at Mikey, blinking comically before he shook his head. “Not really,” he said. “But, I’ve given some advice before…if that’s what you mean.”

            “Will you…” Mikey turned to actually look at Frank. “Will you show me? For Pete.”

            Staring into Mikey’s eyes for long moments, Frank gave the request some serious thought. Mikey deserved nothing less from him. He finally nodded. “One condition,” Frank waggled his finger in Mikey’s face for emphasis. “Clothes on at all times.” He didn’t tell Mikey that, for Frank, he was the wrong Way brother to be engaging in naked, kinky times. He figured Mikey wouldn’t push on it since he was learning it all for Pete anyway.

            “Yeah, of course,” Mikey agreed quickly and with a wildly bobbing head.

            Frank could only hope he wasn’t going to regret this.

 

~~

 

            The bus pulled to a halt in another dusty parking lot on yet another hot and sunny day. Frank emerged from his bunk and stretched his muscles, feeling joints pop when he elongated his body. A couple of brief stretches on each side and Frank headed to the kitchenette while scratching at his stomach. He’d been up late the night before with Gerard and was shocked to see him dressed and ready to escape the bus. “Morning,” Frank rumbled.

            “Hey Frankie,” Gerard said with a dorky wave. “Day off,” he said, waving the coffee in his hand around. “You gonna come to breakfast?”

            Frank rubbed at his face and shook his head. “Nah,” I’ll just have some Pop Tarts.” He swept a quick, surreptitious look over Gerard and turned away before anyone could read the want in his eyes.

            Gerard bobbed his head smile dimming slightly at Frank’s back. “Mickey’s still asleep. He hit me when I tried to get him up,” Gerard said with a confused, hurt air like he couldn’t understand why his brother wasn’t getting up for breakfast with him even though they ate together nearly every day.

            Frank snorted at Gerard and went back to making his coffee. He gave a quick wave when the guys headed off. The door hadn’t been closed five minutes when Mikey came out of the bunk area. He looked far more awake than Gerard’s comments led Frank to expect.

            “They gone?” Mikey asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose and looking around like he expected the guys to be hiding on him.

            “Yeah,” Frank said with a jerk of his head. He moaned slightly once he’d doctored his coffee and took the first sip of the day. He wasn’t as enamored of the stuff as either of the Way brothers, but Frank still took pleasure in that first cup. “Can probably catch ‘em if you hurry.”

            Mikey shook his head, bit his lip and poured himself a cup of coffee, emptying the pot and denying Frank a second cup. “Was hoping to catch you alone,” he said, fiddling with his phone in one hand and looking at Frank over the rim of his mug. “We’ve got some time…alone. Will you show me some stuff?”

            Frank looked at Mikey and nodded. “They should be gone long enough for some basics, at least.” He sipped at his coffee. “You got anything specific in mind?”

            “No,” Mikey said, eyes wide. He paused and then shrugged. “Maybe. Pete can be kinda aggressive,” he added. “He keeps pulling at me, trying to get me to let him take change, but I’m having trouble giving up control.” Wrinkling his nose, Mikey looked all of fifteen. “Could you help me let go? Maybe I can figure it out with someone who’s done it before.”

            Nodding easily, Frank grinned. “Sure thing, Mikeyway. Might be harder for you to find the headspace with me but we can try.” He finished off his coffee, set the mug to soak and then tuned to Mikey with huge eyes once an idea slammed into his head. “Uh, you _did_ tell Pete we’re practicing, right? Not gonna need to fight him for your honor, do I?”

            Mikey laughed and shook his head. “Yeah, he’s okay with it since it’s all clothes on. You can still fight over me if you want, though,” he teased Frank. “He did ask if we could do a double lesson some time,” he said with a plush staining his cheeks. “Told him we’d see how it went.”

            Frank waggled his eyebrows at Mikey. “Maybe next hotel night…which is tonight, actually.” 

            “Yeah?” Mikey asked.

            “Let’s see how this goes, but sure,” Frank said. He nodded at Mikey’s coffee. “Finish that up and meet me in the lounge.” Frank stopped at his bunk, rummaging in his bag for the restraints and rope he kept hidden away. He settled on the couch, relaxed back and waited for Mikey.

            It only took Mikey a few minutes to follow rank. He stopped in the doorway to take Frank and the toys on the couch in.

            “First thing,” Frank said, voice authoritative and no-nonsense. “You need a safeword. Even for mild stuff…just in case.” He paused to let that sink in. “Mine’s Jersey.” 

            Mikey grinned at the word, stepped into the lounge and shut the door just in case. “Can we use yours until tonight? I need to think about it.”

“Sure,” Frank said easily. He’d been expecting Mikey to balk and wasn’t quite prepared for the easy transition. “Either of us says it and everything stops. If you just need me to slow down some, you can say yellow and I’ll check in.”

            Nodding, Mikey took a second step forward and stopped. He wasn’t used to waiting or to having someone tell him what to do. Mikey was a master of the art of subtle head nods and getting both guys and girls to follow him most anywhere.

            Frank smirked like he could read Mikey and tilted his head to the right. “Okay, we’re starting now. If you have a question or are genuinely uncomfortable, let me know. Otherwise, I want you to only answer my questions.” Gesturing to the floor at his feet, he said, “kneel.”

            Two steps forward and Mikey sank to his knees. He didn’t like the position at all, discomfort in his knees making itself known almost immediately. He grimaced but kept his mouth shut.

            Leaning forward Frank reached out and lifted Mikey’s chin so he could look in his eyes. “Anything hurt?” he asked.

            Mikey tried to shake his head but gave up when Frank’s grip held him still. “My knees don’t like it, but they don’t hurt.”

            “Good,” Frank said “You’re new; it _should_ feel odd. If it starts to hurt, tell me. Also, always be one hundred percent honest. This won’t work unless you are. Close your eyes and breathe.”

            Unable to help himself, Mikey arched an eyebrow at Frank. He quickly sobered at the firm look on Frank’s face and closed his eyes. Mikey took several breaths, unsure what Frank was trying to get at. He fidgeted, unable to get comfortable or lose himself in the exercise.

            Frank waited five minutes, giving Mikey a chance to settle before ordering, “Tell me how you feel and what you’re thinking.”

            Mikey sucked in and blew out a deep breath. “Feel kinda tense and stupid. Can’t relax so my thoughts are all over the place.”

            One glance at Mikey’s posture guaranteed the veracity of his comment. “Let’s try something. Keep your eyes closed and put your hands behind your back. I’m going to cuff your wrists together. See what that does.” Frank moved quietly, but quickly, and had Mikey restrained in no time. He checked them one last time before returning to the couch for another five minutes waiting period. Once it was over, Frank reached out to cup Mikey’s cheek only to pull back when Mikey startled. “Same instructions.”

            Mikey sighed and opened his eyes to give Frank a look of apology. “Same answers. Something about being like this feels all wrong”

            Biting at his lip ring, Frank nodded and jerked his head to the side. “C’mon up here and I’ll get you out of those.”

            Struggling to his feet, Mikey perched on the edge of the couch with his back to Frank. He brought both hands to his lap and sat back once Frank had released him. “I kinda suck at this a lot, huh?”

            Frank shook his head. “No, I think you’re trying to be something you’re not.” He chuckled slightly. “You’re not a sub dude. At least, not naturally which means it’s going to be a lot of work for you to get there, if you even can.” He grinned wickedly at Mikey. “But, I bet you’ve thought about tying Pete up to keep him where you want; gagging him with a cloth or your dick. Am I right?”

            Mikey flushed, eyes darting to the side the only indication Frank had gotten any of it right. “Pete’s too active, too aggressive for me to do that.”

            A broad grin spread over Frank’s lips. “Well, Mikeyway, that’s where I come in. Tonight.”

 

~~

 

Frank opened the hotel room door, sweat shorts hanging loose on his hips, at the oddly rhythmic knock. He had a towel slung around his neck and welcomed Pete into the room with a grin. “Mikey’s in the shower.” Frank stepped back, finished drying his chest and tugged a tee shirt on. “Before he comes out, why don’t you tell me what _you’re_ looking for.”

Pete tossed his bag to the side, nonplussed that Frank seemed to be settled in for the night. He rocked back on his heels, hands shoved in his front pockets. “Mikey and I both want to get kinky…kinkier but it doesn’t seem to work.” He shrugged and grimaced at having to talk it out. “He can’t seem to settle into when we play. He’s not responding to my commands. Kinda figure I gotta be doing something wrong.”

Flopping down on the bed, Frank bounced a couple of times while he watched Pete. “Take a load off, Mikey’ll be a bit yet.” He waved at the other bed, and ignoring what Pete had said, asked, “Who are you rooming with? Do they know I’ll be coming to crash later?”

Pete kicked off his sneakers with a nod. “Yeah, Patrick knows about me and Mikey. He’s expecting you later…after your band mates kick you out.” That answered Frank’s question of just how much Patrick actually knew.

“Cool,” Frank said, dropping down and pillowing his cheek on his hands while he watched Pete sit cross-legged on the bed. “Have you two tried Mikey taking control?”

“No,” Pete replied confused. “I’m a pretty bossy fuck. Why would I let Mikey boss me around?” he asked like it should be obvious to Frank.

Frank chuckled and rolled his eyes. “No sh it, me to. Doesn’t mean I can’t or don’t go to my knees for someone and love every fucking second.” He shrugged easily, but stared directly at Pete. “I think it’s something you should try; might surprise you both.”

Nibbling on his thumbnail, Pete tipped his head. “You think that’ll actually work?” He didn’t look like he believed it, but Frank could see the edges of interest creeping into Pete’s eyes.

“Never know until you try,” Frank offered easily.

Mikey pushed out of the bathroom in a cloud of steam. He glanced immediately at Pete and smiled widely, a smile few people outside of his band had ever seen. “Hey,” he said, crossing to Pete and kissing him hard. Frank looked away with a smirk when the kiss got dirty. An entire day at the Wet N’ Wild Waterworld counted as torturous foreplay for them both.

Frank finally cleared his throat. “Keep it PG-13 you guys, a least until I get out of here. Pete. Give me your room key,” he said with his hand stretched out. Once Pete’d slapped it in his palm, Frank rolled off the bed to his feet and tucked it into his stuff which he dropped near the door in anticipation of a quick exit. “So, how do you want to try this?”

Pete looked at Mikey, seeing the heat and uncertainty warring in his eyes. He swallowed down his usual pushy, flippant response and looked steadily at Frank. “What you suggested.” Pete turned and watched Mikey’s gaze blossom with hope before he stood up straighter, pushing up his glasses when he nodded at Frank.

Frank bounced on the balls of his feet. “Safe word?”

Mikey nodded at Pete when he glanced over. Pete replied, “Hemmy,” with a faint blush. The instinctive by-play gave Frank a good feeling about what they were about to try out.

“Either of you say it and we stop,” Frank said matter-of-fact. “Either of you need to slow down or check in, you say yellow. Got it?” He waited for both of them to look at him and nod before he dropped into one of the chairs. “Start slow, Mikey. Tell Pete what you want, what you’re doing.”

Mikey nodded, looking from Frank to Pete and settling into himself. “Come here,” he breathed out before clearing his throat and strengthening his voice. “Come kiss me like you’ve wanted to all day.”

Pete scrambled off the bed and reached for Mikey, pulling him close and devouring Mikey’s mouth on a moan. Mikey let Pete guide the kiss since he’d instructed him to take action, but slowly he started to take over. He eased the intensity back some, taking possession of Pete’s mouth in tiny movements, curling his palm around the back of Pete’s neck and holding him in place. Mikey nipped his lower lip and pulled back. “On your knees, Pete,” Mikey ordered, voice firm and confident.

Frank grinned to himself when Pete dropped down. He seemed to be a superfluous presence, but he’d promised Mikey he’d watch to make sure they stayed headed in the right direction.

Groaning low, Mikey stroked a hand over Pete’s head, cupping it when Pete leaned into the touch. “Arms up,” Mikey said, crouching down to grip Pete’s shirt at the hem and drag it up and over head. Mikey tossed the tee aside and reached out to drag his fingers along the thorn tattoo ringing Pete’s chest. He grinned and dragged his fingernails over Pete’s skin, feeling him shiver slightly. “Fuck, Pete. You look so good.” Pete flicked a glance up and smiled at the pleasure in Mikey’s voice. He straightened his back unconsciously and licked his lips. Looking up at Mikey, Pete waited for his next instruction.

Frank watched silently from the chair while Mikey hesitated. He didn’t want to interrupt and take the chance that he’d break their momentum, but he could sense that Pete wasn’t quite far enough into the scene to stay with it if Mikey slowed down too much.

Mikey tipped Pete’s chin up and swept his thumb over Pete’s lips and said, “Up on the bed. Want you on your back, arms wide and eyes closed.” He stepped back to give Pete room to move and to show he expected Pete to obey immediately.

Pete scrambled up, ungainly but eagerly following Mikey’s orders. He let out a shuddering breath once he settled into the bed and closed his eyes. Frank could see him calm and sink into the mattress when Mikey slowly started to trace the lines of each one of Pete’s tattoos. Waiting another handful of minutes while Mikey worshipped the art on Pete’s skin¸ Frank slowly rose to gather his stuff. He gave Mikey a thumbs up when he looked over before quietly letting himself out of the room.

 

~~

 

            “He’s not going to make the first move, you know,” Mikey said, dropping to sit next to Frank. Frank jerked in response, whipping his head around and trying to feign nonchalance and ignorance.

            “No idea what you’re talking about,” Frank said.

            Mikey snorted. “Riiiight,” he drawled. “Your interest in him is visible from space, dude. Not that he sees it.” Shaking his head at their ineptitude, he added,” You want him, you’re going to have to sack up and go after him.

            “Still not a clue here, Mikey,” Frank insisted. He was less than interested in discussing any feelings he _might_ or might not have for Gerard with his brother. “How’re things going with Pete?” Diversion was Frank’s favorite tactic.

            Mikey rolled his eyes, but let Frank steer the conversation. He leaned in to drop his voice. “Things are good. He still resists sometimes, but once he lets go, it’s amazing.” Beaming at Frank, Mikey blushed slightly. “We were thinking…wondering really…if we might be able to convince you to walk me through whipping him on the next hotel night.” He bit at the skin along the edge of his right thumbnail.

            “Hey, Gee,” Ray said. “Did you hear me? What do you think of changing up this bit here?” He played the sample again, waiting for Gerard’s input.

            Gerard nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Sounds good,” he said. “I’m gonna grab a couple of hours before our set.” He tossed another morose look at Mikey and Frank huddled together and sharing secrets before turning and shuffling back toward the bus. He completely missed the baffled look Ray shot him and the longing look on Frank’s face.

            “You got something to use?” Frank asked, looking at Gerard surreptitiously (or, at least he thought he was stealthy about it).

            “Pete wants me to use a belt, but I was thinking something not quite so capable of damage,” Mikey said, watching Frank follow Gerard’s progress with his eyes. “Since I’ve never done it before and all.”

            Frank nodded, gaze landing back on Mikey once Gerard had disappeared. “Are you looking for something to whip him with or were you thinking more of a spanking?” He was happy to help Mikey and Pete, figuring that someone should have who and what they wanted.

            Mikey tilted his head and shrugged slightly. “Was thinking I might check out a sex shop in the next town to find a few things I can use on him.” He smiled, unsure but wanting to be able to give Pete (and himself if he was being honest) what they both wanted.

            “If you’re going to hit up a store, I’d suggest you stock up so you don’t have to try and find another one a couple of cities later. You should probably look at a flogger, a heavy paddle, and some restraints,” Frank said, thinking of all the things he’d want to have, several of which he’d even brought with him.

            “You going to do anything about my brother?” Mikey asked. “He wants you, Frankie. You need to make the first move.”

            Frank shook his head. “Drop it, Mikey. I mean it. Gerard doesn’t want me and pushing this will only cause issues. I’ll get us a lift to the store in the next town.” Standing up, Frank shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off without realizing he’d not actually denied his feelings for Gerard to Mikey.

 

~~

 

            Frank smiled and nodded at Pete when they all scrambled into Jason’s van the next morning. He’d been willing to take them to the sex shop even without Frank’s offer (and selfish desire) to go down for him again. Not that Jason was going to turn Frank away either. It was just an added benefit for them both.

            Pete climbed in after Frank and sat down. He sat quietly and so unlike himself that Frank couldn’t help raising an eyebrow in Mikey’s direction.

            Mikey shrugged and smiled slightly. “Pete’s more recognizable than we are and he’s even more so when he’s loud and boisterous, so he’s under orders to stay under the radar today.”

            Frank chuckled and looked them both over before catching Jason’s eyes and subsiding at the look in them. “Should be an interesting day,” he muttered. “Pete, Mikey...this is Jason. Jason this is Pete and Mikey.” Jason nodded and turned back to the front of the van to pull out of the parking lot.

            “So Pete,” Frank said with a glance at Mikey. “What kind of feeling are you going for? Mikey mentioned a belt.”

            Pete bit his lip and glanced between the three of them before sighing and nodding. “I want to feel it biting into me,” he said. “The idea of something that can focus me on each spot sounds good.”

            Mikey curled his hand around the back of Pete’s neck with an easy smile. “I love when you focus.”

            Frank smiled at them and nodded. “I’m still thinking we should start you with a flogger. We can get one that has harder tails…or even rubber tails. Those’ll bite in a way you may like but will be easier to learn on.”

            Jason piped up from the front seat, “I agree with Frank and can help you pick it out.”

            Mikey quirked his mouth in a smile and nodded his thanks. “I’d appreciate it. I want to give him what he wants and needs.” The words are accompanied by a fond smile and squeeze of his neck. Pete blushed, ducked his head and leaned into Mikey’s side. It was easy and soothing to the train of thoughts that normally ran wild in his brain. Mikey’s presence had been a revelation even Patrick had commented on.

            Jason parked the car and their rag tag group climbed out. Both Jason and Frank strolled easily toward the store, relaxed and both looking forward to possibly adding to their own collections. Frank looked over his shoulder to see that Pete and Mikey hung back slightly before Mikey finally straightened up and led Pete inside.

            An hour, a number of jokes and more than a handful of demonstrations and trials later and their group headed back to the van and the tour. Mikey had a bag full of toys and tools including both a leather and a rubber flogger. He was unsure of using the rubber and of the marks it could leave, but was unable to resist the look on Pete’s face when Jason had given him a couple of light strokes over his tee shirt to test it out.

            Frank even had a few items of his own that he’d rather not let the others see; things he planned on using on his own and things he dreamed of using on Gerard. He’d given what Mikey’d said to him about Gerard the other day a good deal of thought and was edging closer to telling Gerard how he felt.

            When they arrived back at the buses, Pete took off to find his band since they had a much earlier time slot and sound check that day. Jason squeezed Frank’s neck with a smile and murmured “later” before heading back to his crew. Mikey watched the shiver run through Frank’s body and his relaxation into Jason’s promise the way Pete finally relaxed after far more effort on Mikey’s part. He threw his arm over Frank’s shoulder and led him toward their bus.

            “Thanks Frankie,” Mikey said softly. “I appreciate the help and advice. And I know Pete does, too.” He smiled and tugged Frank close into a side-body hug. Mikey turned his nose into Frank’s temple and pressed a quick kiss there, pulling back when they approached the bus. He was just in time to see Gerard’s face fall when he saw them together and witnessed Mikey’s actions.

            Frank closed his eyes into the hug before pulling away and tucking his bag against his chest. He waved at Gerard when he caught sight of him before he disappeared to hide the stuff in the bags tucked in his bunk. He was already packed and ready to go for their hotel night unlike his band mates.

            Mikey dropped down next to Gerard against the bus. “Didn’t expect you to be up yet,” he said. “Did you sleep okay?”

            Gerard shrugged. “Not really. Heard you two leave; couldn’t really get back to sleep. I’ve been drawing.” He waved his sketchpad and sighed deeply. “What are you doing, Mikey?”

            “Doesn’t concern you, Gee,” Mikey said gently. “If you want him, you need to tell him. Otherwise you might lose the chance.” He thought back to the way Frank responded to Jason and wondered if Gerard and Frank weren’t closer to losing their shot with each other than anyone realized. He rubbed a hand over Gerard’s hair when he stood up to go crash in his bunk and text with Pete until it was time to watch Fall Out Boy’s set.

 

~~

 

Frank spent their set that night stalking Gerard on stage, alternating those moments with a few bounces toward Mikey and a head butt or two into Ray’s chest while he played to help his focus. He ended the set on his knees at Gerard’s feet, panting up at him and filled with such a hopeless desire that he closed his eyes and completely missed the way Gerard raked his hungry gaze over Frank’s form.

Mikey handed off his bass and watched the scene play itself out with a quick “hold on” gesture at Pete in the wings. He moved to Frank when no one else did and tugged at his guitar, breaking the stalemate of their tableau. Gerard lurched back slightly, gaze hungry and sad when he watched his brother reach for Frank.

“C’mon, Frankie. Hotel night. Let’s get out of here.” Frank looked up at them both, Gerard’s closed of expression and Mikey’s concern. He nodded and rocked to his feet, letting Mikey turn him away from the stage when he handed off the guitar, and turning him toward Pete who was waiting for them both with his own look of concern.

Pete stepped up alongside Mikey and steered them both to the van already holding his band and loaded up with their bags. “We’re giving these two a ride,” he said when they all climbed in. Frank stared out the window, only chiming in if someone asked him something directly.

Gerard watched Mikey and Frank walk off with Pete, turning to follow Brian back to their bus for his bags and to find the van his band was supposed to be taking back to the hotel. He didn’t see Frank or Mikey along the way, but supposed that was likely because Pete had taken them off. Gerard let both Ray and Brian get him to the hotel and his shared room with Ray before Gerard climbed into the bed and under the covers to find a restless sleep.

Once Fall Out Boy plus Mikey and Frank reached the hotel, Andy and Joe headed straight off to their room. Patrick arched an eyebrow at Frank when he hefted his bag and turned away from the elevator bank.

“You coming up, Frank?” Patrick asked handing him over a key to the room.

Frank looked at the bar and shook his head. “Nah,” he said. “You can the room to yourself a bit. I’ll try to be quiet if you’re asleep when I come up.”

“You sure?” Patrick asked. He didn’t want Frank to feel like he _had_ to stay away, but Patrick was suddenly really looking forward to having some space.

“Yeah man. Go ahead. Just gonna grab a drink or three,” Frank said waving at Patrick, Pete and Mikey. He shrugged when Mikey gave him a look and mouthed “five minutes” at him once Patrick’s back was turned. As far as he knew, none of Pete’s band knew what Pete and Mikey got up to and he wasn’t about to be the reason Patrick found out.

Pete tucked his hand in Mikey’s back pocket and leaned into his side. He carried both of their duffels in his other hand and grinned when he thought of the floggers tucked away. Suddenly, he was far more eager to get to their room already.

“Make sure you take advantage of the room, Trick,” Pete teased. “You can jerk off all you want to your secret porn stash.”

“Not all of us want to spend our hotel nights jerking it, Pete. Hell, you don’t even wait for hotel nights so what makes you think I do,” Patrick said, rolling his eyes and jabbing the elevator call button. He eyed the two bags in Pete’s hand but said nothing. It wasn’t any of his business. Turning to Mikey, he asked, “When are you going to tell the rest of your band?”

“Frank knows. That’s enough for now,” Mikey said with a shrug and a kiss to Pete’s temple. “Gerard doesn’t need the distraction or the worry.”

Pete snorted. “He’s already worried; he just doesn’t know why.”

“Pete, be nice,” Patrick said with another roll of his eyes.

Mikey tugged Pete into the elevator with a laugh. “That’s right. Be nice about my brother. He’s currently freaked out because he thinks I’m fucking Frank and _he_ wants to fuck Frank.

“Seriously?” Patrick and Pete nearly spluttered in unison.

“Oh yeah,” Mikey said. “He’s all worked up and trying to figure out what to do. It’s pretty hilarious, in a sad way. I just wish either of them would get their heads out of their asses and do something about it.”

“You two have such a weird sense of what’s funny,” Patrick said. “Aren’t you worried it’ll set him off?”

Mikey shook his head. “That’s the last thing I’m worried about. He’s been trying so hard to prove to Frank that he’s reliable again ~~s~~ t that he’s not gonna backslide. He thinks that’s the best way into Frank’s pants. And heart.”

“You should just lock ‘em in a room and let ‘em figure it out that way,” Pete said with a snort. The elevator door slid open and they all stepped off.

“Some day,” Mikey said with a grin. “Maybe with your help if they don’t figure it out before the tour is over.” He looked up at the room sign on the wall and nodded to the right. “We’re this way. See you in the morning, Patrick. Thanks again for switching.”

Patrick smiled and turned to head left toward his room. “Anything for Pete.”

Pete beamed and tugged on Mikey’s arm. “Thanks, Trick.”  He led Mikey to their room and waited almost patiently for Mikey to get them inside with the door fully closed before he put the bags down and dropping to his knees at Mikey’s feet. Pete was so ready.

“Whoa,” Mikey said, crouching down and tugging Pete’s chin up to look in his eyes. “You okay? You don’t normally move so fast.”

“Yeah,” Pete said, eyes locked on Mikey’s. “Been thinking about it all day, since we left that shop. Wanna feel you giving me the pain I need. Please, Mikey.”

Mikey silenced Pete with his thumb pressing on Pete’s lips. “Shh, it’s okay, Pete. You will.” He stood up to loom over Pete. “Frank will be here in a few minutes. I want you stripped to your briefs and folded over your knees on the bed before he shows up.”

Pete stood easily, without a word, and started stripping down, each item of clothing folded when it was removed and placed to the side. He heard the knock at the door just when his forehead hit the mattress and Pete signed in relief. He needed the pain too much to have fucked it up.

“You’ve come a long way, Mikey,” Frank said after letting out a low whistle at the sight of Pete on the bed. “Grab which flogger you want to use and meet me at the side of the bed.” Frank crossed to where Pete was and eyed his position critically. “Pete,” he said softly. “Put your arms out to the side for balance.” Frank nodded when Pete obeyed him as easily as he did Mikey.

Mikey moved to the side of the bed, leather flogger dangling from his hand. “Good boy,” he breathed and stroked a hand down Pete’s back, watching his relax a shade more.

Reaching out, Frank hovered his hand over Pete’s body while he explained to Mikey where not to hit him. “Never over or along the spine or on the lower back. Any of those areas can cause serious harm and damage.” He waved his hand over Pete’s shoulders and ass before gesturing at where his thighs were tucked under. “The flesh here is full of nerve endings but won’t do damage unless you purposely hit him hard enough to break skin. Even in those cases, you won’t be damaging anything internally.” He stepped back to make room for Mikey to have better access to the bed. “Take some practice swings first on the bed. Get used to the weight, the way the tails move and land. You want to be sure you have control over them before you take them to Pete’s body.

Mikey stepped to the side and landed a few practice swings on the mattress before blowing out a slightly shaky breath. He shook out his arm and then took a few more until he had the flogger moving where he wanted on each one.

“You ready, Pete?” Mikey asked, stroking a hand over Pete’s right side.

“Please,” Pete whined causing both Mikey and Frank to grin broadly. Frank grabbed a comfortable chair and pulled it up across from Mikey to settle in and keep watch.

Drawing his arm back, Mikey took his first strike and hit Pete square across the shoulders. It was lighter than his practice strikes and Pete whined. Mikey laid out several more strikes at the same strength to admonish Pete when he whined again. “My choice how hard I hit you Pete. You take what I give you and you like it or we stop and you get nothing.”

Pete shut up quickly while Frank held back a laugh at his expense. He nodded at Mikey and pointed at Pete’s ass before mouthing, “Hit him there…harder.”

Mikey nodded, pulled his arm back and brought the flogger down harder on Pete’s ass. He grinned when Pete cried out and jumped. _That_ was the reaction he’d been look for so Mikey pulled his arm back again and set up a consistent rhythm of strikes over Pete’s ass and thighs, only stopping when most of the area was a bright pink edging into red.

Frank nodded at Mikey when he tossed the flogger on the bed and lightly caressed Pete’s back, shushing Pete softly when he whimpered at the pain. Digging in Mikey’s bag, Frank came up with the arnica cream they’d bought and tossed it to him. “Rub that everywhere you hit him, making sure to cover the reddest spots well.” He stood up and gripped Mikey’s shoulder. “Good job, Mikey. Make sure you take care of him.” Grabbing his bags, Frank slipped out the door again and headed to the room he was sharing with Patrick.

 

~~

 

            Gerard climbed on the bus, pushing his hair out of his and sipping at his iced coffee. He paused when he heard moaning coming from the bunks. It sounded like Mikey’d decided to take advantage of having the bus to himself and just as Gerard was about to call out and give him shit, Gerard heard a second moan and the liquid sliding sound of someone pulling off a cock mid blow job. He paused, not wanting to listen to Mikey having sex with Frank, the idea of it hurting more than he’d have thought, but Gerard found himself unable to actually back away and leave them alone. Feeling like the most hopeless creep, Gerard leaned in the doorway and listened.

            “Fuck yeah,” Mikey groaned low and heartfelt. “Just like that. Fucking love your   smart ass mouth all quiet and wet on my dick.” He moaned again when he came, muttering under his breath. A soft gasp, echoed a second later and was muffled in a kiss. “Fuck, Pete. Love the way you taste with my come in your mouth.”

            Pete whimpered and rutted against Mikey’s hip. “Please Mikey. Let me come, please. I need it.”

            “Shhh,” Mikey crooned. “No, Pete. Not until tomorrow. You know that.”

            Pete shuddered, breathed out a shaky sigh and slumped back into the mattress when Mikey slid out of the bunk.

            Gerard blinked in surprise Pete’s name, voice and their exchange. It kept him rooted to the spot and gaping at his brother when Mikey stood up and looked at Gerard in surprise.

            “Pete?!” Gerard squeaked out. “What the fuck is Pete doing in your bunk with you?”

            “Blowing me,” Mikey said with an eye roll. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

            “Jesus, Mikey,” Gerard said, reeling back in shock. “What about Frankie? How can you do this to him?”

            “Why don’t you go talk to Frank, Gee,” Mikey said, weariness in his voice. “What you find out might surprise you. Also, I suggest you head out if you don’t want to see Pete’s naked ass in the next five seconds.”

            Gerard looked at his brother like he didn’t know him and then backed out of the lounge and off the bus quickly when Mikey started to pull back the curtain on his bunk. He stumbled down the bus stairs and almost knocked Brian over in his haste to get away from the thought of Mikey and Pete. He’d last seen Frank hanging out at the Reject’s bus, so Gerard headed in their direction.

            “Gerard!” Frank called out when he saw him looking frantically around the group. “Hey man, over here. You okay?” He pushed up out of his seat and met Gerard half way.

            Heading directly for Frank, Gerard grabbed his arm and shook his head. “No. I’m not. We need to talk,” Gerard said, looking around at the crowd of people. “Somewhere private. I have to tell you something.” He grimaced at the thought of being the one to tell Frank, but he didn’t want Frank to find it out from someone else and know that Gerard hadn’t had the guts to tell him.

            “Let’s go for a walk, then,” Frank said, grabbing two water bottles and handing one to Gerard. “What’s up? You look pretty upset.”

            “It’s Mikey,” Gerard started.

            “Oh fuck,” Frank interrupted. “Why didn’t you say? What happened? Is he okay?” He grabbed Gerard’s arm and Gerard grimaced at the obvious concern.

            “He’s fine,” Gerard said quickly in an attempt to forestall Frank’s imminent panic attack. “Nothing like that. It’s just…I caught him having sex…on the bus.”

            Frank blinked at Gerard like he had two heads. “And?”

            “Frank, he was having sex!” Gerard yelled like it should explain everything. “Without you. And with Pete! Aren’t you upset?”

            “Why would I be upset?” Frank asked slowly and clearly confused.

            “Because you’re dating him,” Gerard all but yelled at Frank, his brow creasing when Frank stared at him and then erupted in laughter. “What?! What is wrong with you? I can’t believe I tell you that Mikey’s cheating on you and you’re laughing about it.”

            Frank doubled over with every word, howling with laughter for several minutes before he sobered up enough to talk to Gerard. “Where’d you get that ridiculous idea?” he asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

            “I’ve seen you together,” Gerard spluttered. “You’re always with him, whispering in his ear, hugging in him, smiling at him. I saw him kiss you and you’ve been rooming with him each hotel night.”

            “What are you talking about?” Frank asked in genuine bafflement. “I’ve not been acting any differently around him. Besides, I’ve been helping him and Pete out.” He looked around and lowered his voice so no one would overhear. “I’ve been rooming with Patrick so they could have a hotel room to themselves without everyone on tour finding out about it.”

            It was Gerard’s turn to gape at Frank. “So…you’re _not_ dating Mikey?”

            “No,” Frank said, tilting his head to the side and staring at Gerard. “Why do you care?” he asked slowly.

            “I don’t,” Gerard replied far too quickly and vehemently to be believable.

            “I think you do,” Frank drawled, moving slowly but steadily toward Gerard who shook his head and stepped back away from Frank with wide eyes. “Did you just not want me to get hurt?” Frank asked, advancing toward Gerard and backing him up against the nearest bus. He pressed one hand into the hot metal over Gerard’s shoulder and leaned in. “Or were you upset that I was dating your brother?” He flashed a smile at Gerard, taking his in shallow breathing and huge eyes.

            “No…I…” Gerard fell silent, eyes huge when he stared at Frank.

            Frank took a deep breath and prayed he wasn’t about to fuck up everything in his life. “According to Mikey, I should’ve done this years ago.” Without giving Gerard a chance to realize what he meant, Frank surged up and kissed him hard and possessive.

            Gerard didn’t respond immediately, stunned at first. He started to panic when Frank pulled back and made to move away. “No! Wait,” Gerard said, grabbing Frank’s arm and crashing their mouths together again.

            Moaning into the kiss, Frank pressed closer, sliding one leg between Gerard’s and pinning him to the bus to fully explore Gerard’s mouth when they broke apart to breathe. Frank cupped Gerard’s cheek in his hand and watched Gerard’s tongue flick out to taste and wet his lips.

            “I didn’t believe Mikey,” Gerard said softly, drinking in Frank’s desire-filled eyes. “He said, but I didn’t believe him.

            “Me either,” Frank said with a huffing laugh. He surged up and pulled Gerard’s mouth to meet his, one hand sitting at Gerard’s hip and keeping him pinned to the buss. They jumped apart when both cell phones chimed with an incoming text message.

 

            _**Mikey Way:** Told you so! You guys better take it inside. I’ve_

            Gotten a few texts from people who’ve seen you making out.

 

Frank buried his face in Gerard’s shoulder with a laugh, tucking his phone in his back pocket. He brushed a kiss over Gerard’s neck and pulled back to grab him by the hand. He tugged Gerard toward their bus, smiling over his shoulder at him every few feet.

Gerard hesitated when they approached their bus. Mikey slouched against the side, Pete tucked into his body and looking blissed out and still hard in his jeans. Mikey brushed a kiss over Pete’s head and tilted his own toward the bus.

“I cleared it out for you,” Mikey said with a smirk. “Told ‘em all you two were coming back to fuck and to get out if they didn’t want to witness is.” Laughter twinkled in his eyes while he watched them.

Frank flipped Mikey off and then laughed. He glanced quickly at Pete with a smile and pulled Gerard to the bus door. “Don’t come a knockin’ when the bus is rockin’.” Snorting at himself, Frank climbed onto the first step before he looked at Mikey. “We’ll be out in time for the set. Anyone comes on board before then’ll get an eye full. Fair warning.”

Gerard made a faint sound of protest, blushing when he met first Mikey’s and then Pete’s gaze. He didn’t stop Frank from manhandling him onto the bus. He did, however, stop in the front lounge and look around uncertainly before gazing at Frank.

Not giving Gerard a chance to overthink, Frank stepped into his space and grabbed him by the hips. He brushed his lips over Gerard’s and said, “don’t.”

“Don’t?” Gerard echoed, hands fluttering from Franks’ shoulders and down to his lower back.

“Don’t overthink it,” Frank replied. “It’s not complicated. It’d just us.”

Gerard chuckled. “That’s complicated as hell, Frankie.”

“No, it’s not,” Frank said. “It’s the easiest thing in the world, Gee.” He pushed Gerard slowly backward until he was pressed into the edge of the bunks.

“How can it be so easy?” Gerard asked.

“It’s us; how can it not be?” Frank replied, grabbing Gerard’s hair at the base of scalp and pulling him down. He moaned into Gerard’s mouth and kissed him the way he’d been longing to for years.

Gerard whimpered when they pulled apart. He stared at Frank, every feeling written across his face.

Frank cupped one hand around Gerard’s neck and pressed their foreheads together. “Tell me you want this, Gee; that you want me,” he said, griping at Gerard’s hip with his free hand.

“For years,” Gerard whispered, grabbing both of Frank’s biceps.

“Thank God,” Frank said and surged forward again, kissing Gerard and tugging his tee shirt up. He broke away and pulled the tee shirt up and off until he had Gerard naked from the waist up. Frank tugged at Gerard’s belt. “Want you naked, Gee. So many things I want to do to you.”

Gerard kicked off his sneakers and tugged at Frank’s shirt instead of his own pants. He got the shirt rucked up under Frank’s armpits before leaning down and mouthing at the tattoo over Frank’s heart.

Frank moaned and tore his shirt the rest of the way over his head. He dropped it on the floor and grasped Gerard’s head in his hands. “Gee,” he keened.

“Been wanting to do this, wanting to taste you forever,” Gerard moaned, dropping to his knees and licking at the sparrows low on Frank’s stomach. He bit and licked and nibbled at the ink, fingers digging into Frank’s hips while he murmured. “Want to taste every inch of ink on your body. Want to trace and paint and draw all of you.”

“Fuck Gee,” Frank shined, tangling his hands in Gerard’s hair. He tugged Gerard back and looked down into his eyes. “What do you want? Tell me.”

“Wanna blow you, taste all of your tattoos. I’ve wanted to get my mouth and hands on you for so long,” Gerard said sitting back on his heels and tearing open his button fly. He wriggled himself out of his jeans and boxer briefs while still on his knees on the floor.

Frank stared down at Gerard and fumbled his way out of the rest of his clothes All thoughts of anything he wanted flew out the window with Gerard’s speech and Frank tugged Gerard back to his feet. “Lounge,” he ordered.

Gerard stumbled out to the lounge and looked around before pushing Frank to sit on the couch. He dropped to his knees and curled his hand around Frank’s hard cock. Leaning down, Gerard licked around the head before opening his mouth and sucking Frank as far down as he could with ease.

Frank groaned, hips hitching up and hands grabbing at Gerard’s head once again. “Fuck,” he cursed, eyes closed and breath panting out harshly. He tightened his fist in Gerard’s hair, held him in place and rolled his hips experimentally. Gerard moved and opened his mouth further, closing his eyes and tipping his head back.

“S’okay?” Frank asked, words slurring. He still held tight to Gerard’s hair and rolled his hips. “Fuck, Gee. Wanna fuck your mouth. So much.” It took all of Frank’s resolve to back up and wait for Gerard to look up at him.

“Please, Frankie,” Gerard begged, meeting Frank’s eyes. “Want that.” He grabbed Frank’s hips again and clung to him when he closed his eyes and leaned in.

Frank smiled and reached down with one hand. He curled it around Gerard’s jaw and pressed him thumb into the joint to force his mouth open. “Open up for me, Gee. Want your mouth as wide as you can. Gonna fuck your throat.” Sliding that hand back to twist in Gerard’s hair, Frank tipped his head back and reached down to stroke his own cock a few times before setting the tip against Gerard’s lower lip. “Deep breath,” he murmured and waited until Gerard complied to guide his cock in and in. Frank groaned when he felt Gerard close around him and the head of his cock bump into the back of Gerard’s throat. With a short count, Frank began to pull out and then rolled his hips and pressed back in.

Gerard whimpered at the slow and steady onslaught, his head tipped far back and his mouth just being used by Frank. It was everything Gerard hadn’t even known he’d wanted no matter how long he’d wanted Frank. Reaching up, Gerard gripped onto Frank’s thighs, holding himself steady but doing nothing to stop Frank’s every increasing thrusts into his throat.

Forcing himself to keep his eyes open and on Gerard’s face, Frank watched the way Gerard sank into the pleasure, into the discomfort and the way he arched closer to all of it. Frank rocked his hips forward, back arching and pushing his cock in deep over and over. “C’mon, Gee,” Frank moaned. “Suck me. Yeah. Just like that. Fuck. So good.” He trailed off into random mutterings while Gerard sucked him, urging Frank closer to his orgasm. It didn’t take long, Frank’d been wanting this forever, and he let himself ride the wet heat of Gerard’s mouth until he was coming down his throat with a rough shout.

Gerard sucked Frank through his orgasm, pulling back only once he was done and pressing his forehead to Frank’s hip. He panted and clung to Frank’s thighs until he felt Frank’s hand under his chin. Allowing Frank to lift his face, Gerard met Frank’s gaze with all the hunger, need and yearning he felt. “Please,” he begged on a soft whisper.

“C’mere,” Frank said, dropping to his knees and pulling Gerard to him roughly. “Wanna see you come for me.” Reaching down, Frank curled his hand around Gerard’s cock and stroked him fast, hard and dry except for Gerard’s pre-come. He leaned in to bite and lick at Gerard’s lips, slicking his tongue between them to taste and explore while he pushed Gerard to a fast, almost painful orgasm. Frank wanted everything Gerard had to give, his complete and utter surrender to Frank’s desires. He stroked Gerard, feeling his come spurting between the two of them while Gerard cried out his pleasure. Panting into Frank’s throat, Gerard slumped against him and let Frank hold him up.

Frank waited until Gerard stopped panting, tugged him to his feet and tucked him into Frank’s bunk. He went to the bathroom, grabbed a cloth o clean them both up and once they were mostly taken care of, Frank climbed into his bunk and curled around Gerard. “You okay?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah, Frankie,” Gerard whispered, tugging Frank closer and curling into him. “Better.”

“Me too,” Frank breathed the words into Gerard’s temple.


End file.
